This invention relates to a disposable pull-on diaper for absorbing and containing body exudates.
International Application Disclosure Gazette (Kohyo) WO96/03950 discloses a disposable diaper of double structure type consisting of an inner wear and an outer wear. The inner ware is of briefs-shaped and comprises a liquid-pervious topsheet intended to be in contact with the wearer's skin and a liquid-impervious backsheet intended to be not in contact with the wearer's skin and a liquid-absorbent core disposed between these two sheets. The outer wear is of trunks-shaped made of a nonwoven fabric or a woven fabric and adapted to cover the entire inner wear from outside and thereby to conceal the inner wear. The outer wear has an inner surface of its waist-opening's peripheral edge bonded to the outer surface of the inner wear along its waist-opening's peripheral edge.
The outer wear in the known diaper comprises four fabrics extending vertically of the diaper and transversely opposite side edges of these fabric are bonded to the inner wear along transversely opposite side edges and a middle zone of the diaper so form trunks having a waist-opening and a pair of leg-openings each having a relatively large diameter. The waist-opening has an elastic stretchability in its circumferential direction. The outer wear has relatively many bonding lines and therefore requires much time and labor for manufacturing it. Additionally, many types (and shapes) of fabric must be prepared for manufacturing and may correspondingly lead to increase in the cost.